Recently, wristband-type information terminals and wristwatch-type information terminals have been widespread. Such information terminals need to accept operation from operators. A touch panel may then be attached to a display unit in each of the wristband-type and wristwatch-type information terminals. However, when the touch panel is attached to the display unit, a fingerprint is left on the display unit by touching it with a finger, and the display unit is hidden by the finger to impair the visibility at the time of operation, which have been problematic.
Because of this, in each of the wristband-type and wristwatch-type information terminals, a button switch is then provided in a bezel portion or a band portion (e.g., see Patent Document 1, Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-049458
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-148367